Puppy Ears and Fox Tails
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka have been best friends since Kindergarten...and now they love eachother. This could get messy.
1. Chapter 1 : Thoughts

**Puppy Ears and Fox Tails**

**Ch. 1**

**(This is my first ever story so don't judge)**

**(and BTW the theme song for this fanfic is As If By magic by La Roux)**

Naruto awoke with a start. He looked to his left at his clock and noticed it was 12 in the afternoon. "HOLY SHIT! IM LATE FOR WORK!" Naruto exclaimed while walking to the door while putting on his jeans and t-shirt. Naruto walked out of his house and noticed it was raining. "How did I NOT notice that?" Naruto said as he walked back into his apartment, grabbed hid umbrella, and ran back outside. 'Shit, it won't open...' Naruto thought while ,of course, the umbrella would not open. As Naruto grunted and groaned trying to open his umbrella Kiba was walking Akamaru, both in panchos. "Hey Naruto you need some help?" Kiba asked joyfully while jogging towards the blonde? "No thanks _dog-breath_ but I think I got it." Naruto gave the handle one last pull before giving up and handing the umbrella to Kiba. "UGGHH! Damn Naruto what did you do to it?" Kiba asked as he tried for the umpteenth time to open Naruto's umbrella. Naruto sighed "Oh well i'll just walk to work in the rain." "Nonsense!" Kiba said as he pulled off his poncho, giving Naruto a glimpse of Kiba's firm abs as he lifted up his shirt. 'Damn he has one helluva body..oh god I think I may invite him over tonight and tell him about my...'preferences'. He would be the first to know...well besides Iruka-sensei.' Naruto thought...drifting into space."Umm...Naruto?" Kiba asked while playfully punching the blonde's shoulder. "Wha- Oh Yeah." Naruto said as he put on the sweater. "Thanks a lot Kiba. You're a great friend." Naruto said as Kiba tried to hide his slight blush. "Ok well lets go!" Naruto remarked as he ran off towards Starbucks, where he worked. 'Damn...such a nice ass...so...fuck-aliscious. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel...or just ask him to spend the night and talk." Kiba thought happily as he ran to join the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2 : Caught

**Chapter 2**

Kiba walked into the Starbucks and saw the blonde in

his apron and little cap...thing, and thought he was so

cute as he was sweating while busily shouting out orders as

Neji made all the coffee-filled drinks. Naruto looked up to

find Kiba staring at him with that doggy-like grin on his

well tanned face.'Why does he have to wear _that _outfit

today?' Naruto thought while listening to an elder

ask for a Frappe. It was true...Kiba sure did look hot in a

black hoodie , unzipped all the way, and he had a super-

tight tank-top that showed some of his chest and squeezed

on his abs. Kiba also had really tight gray jeans that hugged

his knees, thighs, and..._bulge._ 'Wait..WTF? Does

dog-breath have a boner?' Naruto thought naughtily while

filling the grandma's order. Kiba walked to the 'Employees

Only' door and walked through and clocked in. Kiba picked

up his new outfit, since this is his first day, and headed to

the bathroom to 'change'. Kiba walked into the closest stall,

pulled down his pants, and started to jack off.

~|~MEANWHILE~|~

'What's taking so long?' Naruto thought. "Hey Neji, watch

the counter for a sec." Naruto commanded as Neji nodded.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and heard moans. Naruto

bent down and saw Kiba's sneakers, jeans , and boxers.

Naruto snickered. Naruto then acted though as nothing

happened and walked back to the door to leave but not

before yelling "KIBA STOP BEATIN' YOU MEAT AND

GET TO WORK!" Kiba's eyes got really big and he

freaked out and started to put on his uniform. Naruto laughed all the way back to the cash register.

'SHITSHITSHIT!' Kiba thought while putting on his

cap...thing, and walked out of the bathroom. Kiba walked

up to besides Naruto to take on the other cash register and

whispered "Hey Naruto?"

"What?"

"Please don't mention this to the boss alright?"

"Sure bud."

"Thanks a bunch dude."

"No problem."

At the end of their shifts Kiba clocked out right after 7

o'clock and walked over to Naruto. "Hey would you like to

spend the night tonight? My mom and sister are out on a

mission and they took most of the dogs,except Akamaru."

"Sure Kiba! Sounds fun! I'll have to go home and pack but i'll be over at your house as soon as i'm done."

Kiba smiled his cute little dog smile and said "Cool dude, see you then."

As Naruto and Kiba arrived at their homes both of them

were a plan to tell the other how they feel at this 'normal

sleepover'.

**TBC...**

**Like, please review and give me tips on how to make this story my best since its my first. The way I update is that for every review I add a new chapter so...yeah. Until then, KibaxNaruto 4 Eva!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confessions

**Chapter 3**

Naruto finished packing and was walking to Kiba's house when he

noticed a shadow jumping from tree to tree across the street. He

dropped his bags and pulled out a kunai when akamaru jumped out

from behind a bush and "woofed" happily. "Oh. Hey Aka." Naruto

smiled as he scratched behind the dogs ears. "C'mon boy." Naruto

started off, again, towards Kiba's house. They arrived and Naruto

nervously knocked on Kiba's door. "Hey Naru. Come on in. Oh, so I

guess you ran into Akamaru. Ha." Kiba said while naruto walked

into his house noticing its beauty with its wodden floors, brown

walls, and brown carpet. "Ok so we'll be sleeping in the living room

cuz that's where the TV and stuff is, pretzel?" "Sure." Naruto said

while grabbing the pretzel stick. 'Oh god..look how he eats that

pretzel.' Kiba thought while grinning. "Whattaya grinning for?"

Naruto said and Kiba blushed. "W-well I-I , um, have s-something to

t-tell you N-Naruto." Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it Kiba?" Naruto said almost as soft as a whisper. Kiba just

stood their as solid as a rock as Naruto slowly started to get closer

and closer almost until he was about 2 inches away from Naruto

being against Kiba's chin, yes Kiba is taller...like...duh...read the

manga people, "I ummm...I really like you Naruto." Kiba blushed.

'Did he just say he likes me?' Naruto thought. "Like...more than a

friend. I REALLY like you Naruto. I can almost say I love you."

"I like you to Kiba-kun...a LOT." Naruto said as he looked up into

Kiba's strong, brown eyes. Kiba looked down into Naruto's crystal-

clear blue eyes that sparkled with small tears. Kiba pulled Naruto in closer so that Naruto was leaning on his chest. "You're so warm Kiba.." Naruto said. And with that Kiba lifted Naruto up and his lips met his...

**TBC...**

**Good? Bad? Evil? Sexy? Beast? Plz Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sleepover

**Chapter 4**

~|~ 4 Hours Later ~|~

Naruto and Kiba were laying on the bed that folded out from the couch and were

playing some Halo 3 on Xbox360. Kiba's character ran into a room and saw Naruto's

and threw a grenade and he exploded. "WTF!I thought we had a truce." Naruto said

with a pouty face. "You can't have a truce with only two players dumbnuts." Kiba

said giggling. "So...are we boyfriends now?" Naruto asked quizzically. "Well..duh!

We kinda kissed...and we like each-other. So, yes. We are." Kiba said as Naruto

blushed. "Ok, well lets go to sleep, it already is 2 o'clock in the morning!" Kiba said

as he stripped down to his boxers giving Naruto , finnally, a good glimpse of his

body. "Well...are you coming?" Kiba said as he leaped onto the bed. Naruto blushed

as he stipped down to his boxers also and jumped onto the bed. Landing on Kiba

with a thud. "You better be glad we're together or i'd beat you to a pulp." Kiba

growled. "Oh you know you'd never hurt me." Naruto said making Kiba blush so

much you couldn't even see his markings. "Well go to sleep mutt we have a big day

planned tomorrow." Naruto said nuzzling up to Kiba's chest as he dozed off.

'He's so cute while he's asleep...' Kiba thought as he followed Naruto into

dreamland.

TBC...

Review and stuff...please *puppy dog eyes* x3


	5. Chapter 5 : Lunch at Ichiraku

**Chapter 5**

Kiba woke up with Naruto's head against his chest and his own arm around

Naruto's waist. Kiba then slowly got out of bed and got in the shower. He sighed

deeply as the warm water cleansed his body. As he was drying off Naruto walked in

and gasped then his entire face went deep red. "Good Morning." Kiba said while

hugging Naruto.

"Ummm Kiba."

"Yes Naru?"

"You're poking me."

Kiba blushed "My bad." and they both started to laugh.

~| 2 Hours Later ~|~

Kiba and Naruto were walking to Sakura's house when Shikamaru randomly

appeared infront of them, as they both sweat dropped... "Hey." Shikamaru just said

normally. Kiba just stared at Shikamaru and Naruto just glared at Kiba, glaring at

Shikamaru, and Shikamaru glared at Naruto, glaring at Kiba, glaring at himself.

"So...How long have you too been gay?" Shikamaru asked calmly, as if nothing was

weird or secretive about it. Kiba and Naruto both blushed and then Kiba randomly

slammed his lips into Naruto's and he said "Since I did that." Kiba grinned while

Naruto blushed bright red. "Oh...well-" "How did you know" Kiba interrupted. "Oh you know...Ino and her gossip...well I guess its facts since its true." Shikamaru

started deapting with himself if gossip is gossi if its true. "He's so weird..." Naruto

said while rasing an eyebrow at the screaming Shikamar. "Yeah..." Kiba said with a

blank look. The couple then headed towards Ichiraku to get some lunch before

heading to Kiba's college football practice.

**~INTERMISSION!~**

**Me: Well like...aren't they in College?**

**Jason: No...well...I think Kiba is and Naruto would be in High School since he is still a Genin.**

**Me: True...**

**~END OF INTERMISSION!~**

Naruto finished gulping down his 17th bowl of ramen while Kiba sadly looked at

his empty wallet. "Sadface." Kiba said while glaring at Naruto. "Oh cheer up..I'll

_pay you back." _Naruto said winking at the Inu. Kiba just grinned.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sweat and Dinner

**Chapter 6 **

Key:

_Flashback/Txt Message_

**~Intermission~ / ~Me Talking~**

Normal

Naruto sat in the bleachers at the Konoha State College Stadium watching Kiba and his team practice basic moves for their next game when he got a text...from Sakura.

"_Where the hell are you guys?"_

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he remembered they were supposed to go have dinner with Sakura.

"_Oh shit! We'll be right there!"_

Kiba stopped running laps and ran off toward Naruto , who was leaving the stadium, in all his football gear. He finally caught up to Naruto. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked as he took off his helmet and pads. "WE FORGOT DINNER!" Naruto screamed as he started to run down the alleyways to the front of the campus.

Kiba ran to the locker room, took off all his gear, put on his normal clothes, and threw his gear in his locker, and ran after Naruto.

Naruto finally slowed down due to no breath **~Dumbshit...~ **Kiba finally caught up to him and picked him up bridal-style and ran towards Sakura's house.

"Mmmm...you smell like sweat Kiba..."

"Oh sorry. I didn't get to ta-"

"I like it!" Naruto growled.

Kiba grinned and started to run faster until they finally got to Sakura's house. Naruto jumped out of Kiba's grasp and knocked. Sakura opened the door and they walked inside and they sat on the couch in the den area.

"Here...watch some TV." Sakura said turning on the flatscreen.

Some yaoi pictures popped up and Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto all sweatdropped and Sakura hurriedly changed the channel.

"Ok. So to eat we have some lasagna and some ceaser salad." Sakura said as she sat at the table.

Kiba pulled out Naruto's chair, as Naruto slightly smiled, and then walked to his chair across from Naruto's. They all started to chow down...especially Kiba. Sakura looked back and forth between Sakura and Kiba when she finally yelled "WILL YOU GUYS JUST FREAKI' FLIRT ALREADY!" Both of the boys stared at her and lasagna meat fell off of Kiba's lip. "I think we should go." Naruto said as he stood up, grabbed Kiba (which grabbed the entire pan of lasagna), and walked towards the door. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Kiba said as Naruto slammed the door.

Sakura just stared at amazement at how Naruto reacted...


	7. Chapter 7 : Burnt Flowers

**Chapter 7**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I may cancel this story due to lack of views and reviews. I have only got like 30 views in the past few days so...if I dont get many soon I may go on a hiatus. Or maybe just start another story. But if I do decide to end it after this I will make chapter 8 and it will be the like a cliffhanger ;)

**Key:**

Normal Talk

_Thinking/Txt _

"Dialouge"

**ME TALKING**

**(on to tha storee)**

Naruto clung to Kiba's hand as he led him to the Inuzuka Compound.

"Naruto, What was that back there?"

Naruto didn't answer and so Kiba grabbed him spun him toward him and held his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Naruto...you can tell me." Kiba said while looking into Naruto's sparkling eyes.

"Well...I don't want people to think that we can't be romantic." Naruto said as he looked into Kiba's brown eyes.

"Naruto. She said for us to flirt. Not to get down on the ground and fuck." Kiba said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Kiba, for messing up the dinner and all."

"Oh don't worry" Kiba said as he pulled out the pan of lasagna. " I still have it."

Naruto and Kiba finally reached the compound and they got to Kiba's front door.

"Do you want to sleepover Naru?"

"Sure Kiba!" Naruto said as he ran into Kiba's house.

Kiba and Naruto laid on the pull-out bed just watching some Sci-Fi channel called Scy-Fy...**they think they're so clever**...when Kiba asked " I've been thinking Naru...do you maybe want to move in with me?"

"Oh Kiba!" Naruto said as he hugged the Inu's neck "I'd LOVE to!"

Kiba just grinned and then hugged back.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Kiba loaded the last of Naruto's things (which wasn't that much) into his Ford and started to drive home. Kiba opened his front door and he said " Naru I'm ho-" but he couldn't finish as he saw Naruto ontop of Sakura and they're lips were smashed together. He even saw flowers in Naruto's hand."KIBA COME BACK! THIS ISNT WHAT IT SEEMS!" Naruto cried out as Kiba bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where he just ran.

Kiba sat on a rock near the river and began to sob. _'How could that bastard do this to me! After all I've done for him! I was just beginning to think I may actually...love him.' _Kiba thought as he didn't notice Naruto sneak up behind him and put his arms around his neck and whisper into his ear " Kiba I'm so sorry...come back to your house and I'll explain everything." Kiba's eyes widened but when he turned around there was no-one in sight. He then stood up and began to walk home.

When Kiba opened the door he saw Naruto curled up on the bed crying his heart out. He was practically screaming... Kiba ran over to him and laid next to him. Naruto turned to face him and Kiba noticed his eyes were blood-shot and puffy from crying for hours non-stop. "Kiba..." Naruto barely could make out the word as his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. I told Sakura to bring me some flowers to give you and when she got here and walked in for us just to talk Akamaru ran in and tripped her and I tried to catch her but she brought us both down..Kiba please forgive me. I LOVE you Kiba...please?" Naruto said as he looked like he was about to start crying again. "It's okay Naruto...I understand. I forgive you." Kiba said as he kissed his kitsune's forehead.

~6 Hours Later~

Kiba woke up with all the lights off and it being dark outside. He noticed Akamaru on his dog bed next to the bed sound asleep. He looked down and noticed Naruto's head was on his chest and Kiba's arm was around Naruto's waist holding him there.

~2 Hours Later~

Naruto woke up finding Kiba gone and Akamaru was still asleep. He stood up and noticed a piece of paper fall out of the sheets. He bent down to pick it up when something tackled him onto the bed and began tickling him.

"Kiba...hahahahah. Ki- ha. Kiba s-stop!" Naruto said through laughter.

"You walked right into that one!" Kiba said as he stopped and laid down next to Naruto..still only in their boxers. Kiba pulled Naruto on his lap and they started to make-out.

"Kiba.."

"Yes Naru?"

"I'm ready."

Kiba grinned as he pulled Naruto down for a night of wonders.

**TBC...**

**Oh and I don't write lemons so it'll just continue in the morning and stuff. And DONT forget the announcement people. I love you all and please review! It makes me happeh :3**


	8. Chapter 8 : Bad Graffiti

**Chapter 8**

**Key:**

Normal

"Dialouge"

_Thinking/Txt Message/Emphasis_

**Me Talking**

Naruto opened his eyes and he was greeted by the warmth of the sun's rays on his naked skin...and he also woke up to Kiba's loud snoring...as usual. He tried to sit up but he was pinned down by Kiba's arm. He slowly lifted the arm up and stood up. As soon as he stood up a sharp pain ruptured through his...butt. Then he remembered what happened last night and grinned as he went into the kitchen.

~1 Hour Earlier~

Akamaru woke up and walked in on Kiba holding Naruto close to him and Naruto nuzzling into Kiba's chest. _'Man, I'm sure glad I got them back together. They're so perfect.' _He thought as he then walked through his doggy-door to head to the training grounds to relax for a while.

~Present~

Kiba slowly woke up with a very loud yawn, scratch of his abs, and slowly getting out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to see Naruto making pancakes.

"Wow. I thought you ate only ramen." Kiba said with a shocked look.

"Well I only eat it so much because it's the cheapest food. You know...since I don't really have that much money." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well, Here then." Kiba said as he got his wallet from the counter and pulled out 500 ryou.

"...DO YOU THINK IM A WHORE! IS THIS FOR LAST NIGHT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kiba just stood solid with a frightened look on his face.

"Just kidding!" Naruto said with a laugh and as he traced Kiba's clan markings and then brought him into a kiss.

"But seriously. Keep your money...I'm kinda living with you now. Like...derp." Naruto said and as he said the last part he crossed his eyes making him and Kiba nearly laugh their heads off.

After they ate they both got dressed **(Yes they were naked for that entire scene...duh) **and then laid on the bed for the rest of the day.

"Hey Naruto you want to go out to eat?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"Sure Kiba! We haven't really been out on our first date yet." Naruto replied practically yelling with so much joy.

So about three hours later (around 8 o'clock) they both got up and headed to this new fancy restaurant that has been getting good reviews in the newspapers.

They both got seated by the waiter and then they ordered. Naruto ordered the calzone and a Sprite , and Kiba ordered the Beef Nachos Surpreme and a Diet Coke.

"Diet Coke? Seriously? That does like...more damage than help." Naruto said with a worried look.

"I know but it tastes SO GOOD." Kiba said with a moan at the last two words.

They ate and they drank and they talked and just the regular first date stuff. But they didn't really need to ask many personal questions since they have been best friends since the academy.

"That was really good Kiba. Thanks." Naruto said as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"No problem. I can see why they get so many good reviews." **(*cough* review cough) **"They had great food and even better service." Kiba said with a huge smile and a full stomach.

They finally reached Kiba's house and they walked in and laid down on the bed and turned on some T.V.

"So, Naruto. I've been thinking of getting my own place. If I do...will you move with me?" Kiba asked.

"Well DUH! I'm already living here! Of course I would!" Naruto said (very loudly) and happily.

Kiba smirked and pulled Naruto cloes to him and kissed his forhead and watched T.V.

~The Next Day~

Kiba walked into the living room to find Naruto calmly watching some crime show. He sat down beside him and threw a magazine page onto his stomach. Naruto looked up at Kiba, who was grinning like crazy, and then he looked at the clip out.

It was a clip out of an apartment complex on the outskirts of the main town that was next to a lake and a small forest, and it only cost 600 ryou to rent every two months! Naruto's eyes widened and then a look of shock and happiness washed over him and he jumped up and talking Kiba and sat on his stomach. "I swear if you don't take this offer i'll skin you." Naruto said with a small chuckle. Kiba laughed and then nodded and then brought Naruto into a deep and passionate kiss.

~One Week Later~

Kiba looked around his new apartment which him and Naruto had moved into just three days ago. Now it was all set up; no boxes and no crates. Kiba had written a note at his Mom's house to let her and Hana know that him and Naruto have moved here and they can still visit them and that him and Naruto will still visit there (the complex was only a mile from the main village center).

Kiba and Naruto went out to some curry place for a 'we just moved into our own place' celebration. They walked to some park nearby around dusk and the sat on the edge of a fountain and they kissed romanticly. Kiba picked Naruto's chin up to face him and said almost in a whisper "I love you Naruto." Kiba then grabbed the blonde and wrapped him in his arms and pulled him into his chest as a few tears of joy fell from Naruto. "I love you too."

They stayed at the fountain for about a hour and a half before heading home. When they arrived they were horrified to find graffiti saying "Glad you're gone fox demon!" and "Good riddens!" Naruto gasped in shock and Kiba just looked at Naruto and then held him with his arms.

"It's okay Naruto! You're not a demon. You're Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said with a few tears.

Naruto just cried.

After about ten minutes of crying and holding Kiba and Naruto kissed deeply and then walked up to _their_ apartment. They plopped onto the real and big bed and cuddled before they both fell asleep.

**ToBeContinued...**

**I decided not to have a hiatus because if I did then school would have started and then I wouldn't be able to write that much. There are only gonna be ten chapters but I am trying to make them pretty long and fulfilling. Please review, fave, do whatever. Just give me hope! I love you guys! Because I got about 600 views in one day and about 15 messages about this story. So THAT is also why I'm not having a hiatus. Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow and Chapter 10 (part one) will be up Monday and Chapter 10 (finale) will be up tuesday or most likely wednesday. I love you guys and please keep those views and messages coming. Thank You! :3**


	9. Chapter 9 : Love Hurts Part 1

**Chapter 9**

Love Hurts Part 1

Key:

Me Talking

_'Thinking'/'Text Message'_

Normal

"Dialogue"

Naruto was on the couch watching TV when he got a phone call from Kiba.

"Hey baby. I'm gonna be a little late to getting home. I'm caught up in some crap with the broken Frappe machine."

"Thats okay. See you later. Love You!"

"Love You Too!"

Naruto walked into the kitchen to get a coke but as he turned around he noticed a gun shoved up against his forehead and he gasped with shock as he realized the holder.

~MEANWHILE~

Kiba was paying the mechanic and the mechanic left.

_'Okay. Now time to go home and finally wind down for the weekend.'_ Kiba thought as he walked out of the Starbuck's door and locked it. He hopped into his truck and began to drive home. When he got to the apartment complex he parked his car and realized that his apartment lights were off. _'Naru shouldn't be asleep. Maybe our power went out.' _Kiba thought as he got out of his truck and began to climb the stairs to the fourth level where they lived.

He opened the door and almost gasped as he saw Naruto being held at gunpoint by...his own mom.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards his mom.

"Kiba shut up! You don't love this boy! He is a demon and all he wants is your body." Tsume yelled as she punched her son in the gut and he jumped over the couch. She then pulled out another pistol out of her jacket pocket and held them towards Kiba and Naruto,

"Mom...you're going crazy. Me and Naruto love ea-"

"WRONG! HE DOESNT LOVE YOU AND YOU DONT LOVE HIM!" Tsume roared as she clicked the pistol trigger to 'Unsafe.' Naruto was in tears by now. Kiba then rushed towards his mom and kicked one of the pistols out of her hand but then she grabbed Naruto in a head-lock and held the gun below his chin. Naruto was gasping for breath from his tears and Tsume's choking hold. Kiba then grabbed the gun and pointed it towards his mom.

"Kiba! Drop the gun now or Naruto gets it!" Tsume yelled as she pushed the gun up into Naruto's neck. Naruto mouthed 'Please...No...' as he still struggled to breathe and as he began to lose consciousness. The last thing Naruto heard was a gunshot and he felt a sharp pain...and everything went black.

**TBC...**

**Cliffhanger bitch! LOLJK. I love you guys! Only one more chappy then it's all done...well really one more _Chapter_ then an Epilouge. 3 u guys**


	10. Chapter 10 : Love Hurts Conclusion

**Chapter Ten**

**Love Hurts Conclusion**

Key:

Normal

_'Thinking'/'Text Message'_

**Me Talking**

"Dialogue"

**(and BTW the theme song for this story was As If By Magic by La Roux)**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white tiled roof. _'A hospital room? Oh yeah...at the apartment...' _"KIBA!" Naruto screamed as he realized what happened. He got out of the hospital bed and began to walk down the hall. "Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto yelled as he noticed the lights were flickering and at every flicker he heard someone calling his name. "Hello? HELLO?" Naruto suddenly had an excruciating pain in his head and leaned against a wall and began to scream. He slid down the wall and sat down only to scream louder and loud-

Naruto opened his and saw the roof to his apartment. He turned his head and was frozen in terror as he saw Kiba's eyes...his once beatiful eyes...hazed with a gray tint..and he had blood trickling down his chin out of his mouth. Naruto felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He then turned his head away and noticed Tsume's body on the ground next to him...in a puddle of blood. She was dead. "Naruto..." Naruto turned around at the sudden words from his boyfriend. "Oh my god, Kiba! What happened?" Naruto said as he wiped the blood away from his chin. "No..time...call...ambulance..." was all Kiba could say before blacking out. Naruto scrambled to his cell and called 911.

~8 Hours Later~

9:00 PM

Kiba opened his eyes and noticed a tuft of blonde hair on his chest. He looked down and saw Naruto crying and repeating "Kiba..please...please just wake up...". "Naru..." Naruto's head shot up and Kiba could see trails of tears..he looked like he had been crying for days. "Oh my god Kiba!" Naruto said as he got up and hugged the Inu's neck. "Dont ever leave me! I thought you were gonna leave me..."

"Naru...I would never leave you."

"Good...'cause then I would have lost my best friend...and lover."

Naruto looked up with now tears of joy. Kiba kissed the boy's forehead and drifted back into slumber.

Kiba woke up to find the lights dimmed and his curtain drawn around his bed. He looked down and saw Naruto sleeping quietly on his chest and curled up beside hi...snuggling for warmth. He then felt a sharp pain in his chet that gradually began to get more and more painful. He shook Naruto awoke and told him to get a nurse through clenched teeth. He couldn't let Naruto see him in so much pain. He then began groaning at how intense the pain was now. The nurse came in, gasped, and hauled Kiba into an OR.

Kiba woke up to find he had a small dull pain still in his chest. He goaned as he woke up from his peaceful, Naruto filled dream. Naruto looked up from where he was bent over in a chair. He then scooted the chair to next to Kiba's bed and began to stoke his cheek markings making the Inuzuka 'purr'. "Naruto...what happened?"

"Well. You went into cardiac arrest and you had to have open-heart surgery. When your mom shot you the doctors thought it went through your stomach but then they realized that the hole in your stomach was from the fall when you got shot and the real wond was in your right lung. Your lung slowly began to deteriate and your heart lost oxygen and your heart stopped..but it slowly stopped so you didn't like die instantly. It just gradually got slower and slower...until it almost completely stopped. But the surgery re-healed your lung and your heart is beating normally again..oh and...sorry about your mom, Kiba."

"Oh that bitch got what she deserved. If she wouldn't accept our love then oh well..."

"I love you Kiba."

"Love you too Naru..."

It had been three months since Tsume's death. The funeral was actually very peaceful...but everyone knew that she deserved it. Kiba and Naruto were happily together as they were completely out-of-the-closet now. Kiba was now an orphan but all he needed was Naruto...and sometimes his sister Hana...she helped out too.

Kiba and Naruto were laying on Kiba's bed cuddling and watching some new movie on DVD called Inscription. Kiba then turned down the volume and pulled Naruto on top of him so he was sitting on his waist line. **(I SMELL LEMONS...) **"We haven't done anything since my mom..."

"Well she kinda died here so I figu-"

But before he could finish Kiba slammed his lips into his. Naruto grinded his hips into Kiba's earning a small moan. Kiba then nibbled on Naruto's ear lobe , earning a loud moan. Kiba chuckled and then licked Naruto's neck...then his collarbone..all the way up to his lips again. They made out for a while. Tasting eachother's mouths. Naruto began to suck on Kiba's tongue earning a wide grin. Kiba then pushed Naruto onto the bed and ripped off both of their shirts revealing Kiba's chiseled abs and perfect chest. With a little trail of hair leading to _his pride._ Kiba then leaned down and licked around Naruto's smooth belly, tracing the seal with his tongue. Naruto bit back a moan. Kiba then took of his and Naruto's pants and boxers. Kiba then laid on top of Naruto and began to attack his lips once again. Naruto mewed into this and opened his mouth as a sign of permission to enter, but he was shocked as Kiba pulled back. Kiba traced kisses from Naruto's lips all the way down to his pelvis. He then gave a small lick of Naruto's member. Naruto moaned extremely loud Kiba was sure he atleast woke up his neighbors. Kiba then spit in his hand and slicked up his 8 inch long member and the leaned over Naruto using his arms to support him. Kiba gave Naruto a small peck on the lips befor thrusting in causing the blonde to scream in ecstasy. Kiba leaned his head in Naruto's crook of his neck and moaned out "Oh god! Naruto...I forgot how good you were."

"I'm all you've ever h- AH- had.Y-you m-mutt.."

"But your way be- ugh-better than anyone...I-I'm sure of it."

"Move dammit!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his legs along Kiba's muscular back. Kiba then began to rock gently. He then began to pick up the pace and began to slam in and out of the blonde under him. Kiba knew he had to be hitting Naruto's prostate because of the sounds he heard erupting from the uke. Kiba picked his head up out of Naruto's shoulder and he grabbed his hips and began to pound Naruto into the bed. Naruto and Kiba were both cherry red and were both panting heavily. Kiba straightened up and began to thrust harder than ever. Naruto began to feel Kiba's sac hitting his ass. Kiba then leaned down and mauled the blonde's lips not ever missing a beat or rhythm with his pounding. Naruto and Kiba felt the same burning and tightening in their stomach as their climax neared. "I love you so much Naruto..."

"I l-love you t-OH GOD!-to K-Kiba."

Kiba straightened up again and thrusted into the blonde's prostate making Naruto scream his name and he arched his back as his seed spilled over his chest and some onto his face. Feeling Naruto's walls collapse on him Kiba moaned "Naruto!" and his seed filled up Naruto. Kiba then pulled out with a _plop!_ and laid down and pulled the blonde next to him. "I really do love you Naruto...with all my heart."

"Me too Kiba..."

They both slipped into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke up to fin himself snuggling up next to Kiba with his head on his shoulder...and they were both naked. He stood up and put on his boxers and pajama pants and headed to walk out of his bedroom thinking _'He is such a mutt..'_ Naruto then walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. _'But he's MY mutt.' _Naruto smiled and a tear of joy dripped out of his left eye.

~The End~

**HOLY FUCK I CANT BELIEVE ITS ACTUALLY FINISHED! Thank you all my readers and stuff. This Is my first ever fanfic and my first ever lemon. I hope you liked it...well no...LOVED it. Please review! I love you all! And the sequel to Puppy Ears and Fox Tails will be out soon and the title is (I know...its corny) Puppy Tails and Fox Ears. Love you! /kiss/**


End file.
